


It's A Hard Knock Life For Us

by nimiumcaelo



Series: Stories About My 'Troopers! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Life Aboard the Finalizer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stormtroopers Being Stormtroopers, you asked for it so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: More of those Stormtrooper characters you guys liked!{ Story first introduced in "Lapse in Memory." You can read this without reading LiM, but it will make sense if you read it first. }





	It's A Hard Knock Life For Us

“Aw, come on, man! TMI!”

 

KQ-1142 shot her a roguish grin. “You asked for details.”

 

“Not _that_ many!” SH-9283 scowled into her slowly cooling cup of water. Ever since the stricter rationing hit, she hadn’t been able to grab any coffee and it was beginning to grate a little. Plus, nobody wants to hear in-depth dirty stories while eating their breakfast, or at least nobody _sane_.

 

“Alright, fine,” he huffed. “I’m sorry. Now quit moping and eat your food.” KQ-1142 shoveled some of the brown-blue lumpy slop into his mouth for emphasis.

 

SH-9283 picked half-heartedly at the mess on her plate. On the one hand, she was glad that KQ-1142 had finally gotten his act together and asked AD-7829 out, but on the other hand he’d quit coming around for their game nights and had started to talk pretty much exclusively about the other ‘trooper. SH-9283 was  _not_ jealous (to be honest, she’d more likely want to hook up with AD-7829 than KQ-1142) but okay…maybe she was a little?

 

KQ-1142 kept eating whatever it was that had been hazardously ladled onto his tray. SH-9283 fought back a smile at the sight; KQ-1142 would eat literally anything offered to him. It was kind of pathetic, in a way.

 

KQ-1142 paused, spoon half-way up and mouth hanging open. “What?”

 

“What?” SH-9283 blinked and realized she’d been staring at him.

 

“You were staring at me.”

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

KQ-1142 narrowed his eyes. “Okay.” He chugged the rest of his water. “Do you have block C today?”

 

SH-9283 mentally reviewed today’s cleaning schedule. “Yeah. Do you?”

 

“Yep. See you then?” KQ-1142 stood up, taking his dishes with him to the garbage chute.

 

SH-9283 followed him and dumped the remains of her meal. Even if it was disgusting, she knew that if she was getting fewer meals a day she couldn’t be quite as picky about what they were. 

 

“Of course,” she told him, smiling. KQ-1142 grinned, clapped her on the shoulder, then left. SH-9283 watched him leave. 

 

* * *

 

AD-7829 smiled and waved when she saw SH-9283 walk into the changing room. She’d just finished up a patrol and was now on for about an hour of training with SH-9283 and several others in their squadron. 

 

SH-9283 spotted AD-7829 and walked over to her, smiling. “Hey. How are you?”

 

“Good. How are you?” AD-7829 began changing out of her standard under-armor uniform and into a more lightweight training outfit.

 

“Oh, you know. The usual,” SH-9283 breezed. She dumped her bag on the bench and started unpacking the clothes inside. “I heard about your, ah, _time_ last night,” she added with a significant look. “Was _that_ any fun?”

 

AD-7829 blushed faintly. “Yeah, it was, actually. If you want to know  _my_ side, well,” she lowered her voice, “he’s really good  _down there_ , if you know what I mean.”

 

To her credit, SH-9283 managed to keep a perfectly bland look of appreciation and good cheer on her face. Her eyelid nearly started twitching, though.

 

“Oh?”

 

AD-7829 seemed to take this as her cue to continue. “ _Yes_ , and, you know, I never thought I’d be the kind of person to be into this, but once we started and he was…”

 

SH-9283 blocked out the rest of her story, ears only faintly catching on the words, “toe sucking” and “sneeze.” A cold shiver ran down her spine.

 

“Oh, is that the bell?” SH-9283 interrupted a tale that delved rather too deeply for her comfort into KQ-1142’s anatomy and cocked an ear to listen for the sound that would call them to the training rooms. Nothing sounded, but it stopped AD-7829 from talking more.

 

“No? Anyway –“

 

“I really think I heard the bell.”

 

AD-7829 checked her watch. “The call’s not supposed to go off for another forty seconds.”

 

“Well, that’s not a long time. I’m gonna go – get ready.” SH-9283 got up and stood near the door, fidgeting.

 

“If you want. Anyway, while we wait –“

 

The bell went off and SH-9283 let out a breath. “Well, we gotta go. Nice talking to you!” She tossed a grin at AD-7829 over her shoulder and headed into the training rooms.

 

* * *

 

TR-6672 had an itch on his nose – a really bad one, too. He checked the hallway around him, and, seeing it was clear, started to take off his helmet. It was half-off, shoved just over his nose, when a pair of uniform boots walked over and stood ostentatiously in front of him.

 

Someone cleared their throat, and TR-6672 shoved his helmet back down, the itch on his nose still there. He adjusted the sit of the helmet then looked out at his addresser,  pulling himself to attention as he did so .

 

_Fan-fething-tastic._

 

“Yes, ma’am?” TR-6672 blurted to a rather ill-tempered looking Captain Phasma.

 

“TR-6672. What are you doing? I was under the impression you were on guard duty, not helmet inspection.”

 

TR-6672 indulged in a little glare behind his helmet. “I am, ma’a m. On guard duty, that is.”

 

“You would do well to remember that, soldier. If I see you distracted again I will not hesitate to,” her hand drifted towards the blaster on her hip, “take matters into my own hands.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“That will be all. Good day.” She nodded briskly and stalked off, presumably to torment some other hapless ‘trooper. TR-6672 made an obscene gesture towards her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You guys asked for more, so here ya go. :) Please tell me if you want more of a specific character/relationship/whatever, and just...idk...tell me anything?? I, personally, like SH-9283 the best because she was my ~first 'trooper~ but I'm also quite partial to TR-6672. He's mostly just a little shit.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> \- M


End file.
